


Then I'm going down with it

by lanyon



Series: Bad Boy Boogie [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, NHL Trade Deadline, Not A Happy Ending, Not an Unhappy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, preparing for the worst doesn't mean it won't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I'm going down with it

**Author's Note:**

> +Before anything and everything, I have a very specific set of thank yous: all of you. Everyone who's been reading along and commenting (and I'm about ten stories behind in replying by now) and generally keeping me going. It's been a while since I've enjoyed writing quite so much and you are a huge part of that. I also want to think Idril and Sarah, particularly, and everyone on Twitter, too, including Alyssa, who brought up the T-word that one time.  
> +Title from _Ship Goes Down_ by Walking on Cars.  
>  + **Warning** for Kent Parson in a cowboy hat and, also, a major trade. This is it. The last in the series.

All good things come to an end.

♠

The All-Star weekend turns out to be a lot of fun, all things considered. Kent doesn’t always enjoy it but this year, Kivs and Jeff are there too. Charbo’s gone to Montreal for the weekend and Beastly’s gone to Vancouver to spend some quality time with Bash and his family. 

_Do you want a cowboy hat?_ Kent texts Charbo.

_Absolutely not. Give my love to Roman._

_Absolutely not. I’m not sharing._

Kent smiles and tucks his phone away and goes to find Brent Burns and John Scott to figure out the Pacific’s tactics. He wants to win. He wouldn’t be Kent Parson if he didn’t. 

When he has his turn with the media, it starts out pretty good-natured. He’s leading the league in points by a large margin. He’s in the middle of another points streak and he’s enjoying playing hockey. 

When he’s asked if he wasn’t tempted to fake injury or illness to avoid being here, he gives a flat, unimpressed answer. “There isn’t a player in the league who wouldn’t be honoured to be here. It’s a fun weekend for the fans but it’s also fun for us.”

“Wouldn’t you like to have a weekend off hockey, like many of your teammates?”

“If I know my teammates, whether they’re in Mexico or Montreal, they’re going to be watching Nashville this weekend, and wishing they were here.”

Afterwards, his phone lights up with texts from his teammates, all flatly denying anything of the sort, which kind of undermines their assertions that he’s wrong about their attachment to their sport (and to their captain). 

One text catches his eye, of course, and makes him smile. _You know it._

♠

 **Las Vegas Aces** @lasvegasaces  
Sorry, Parse. #VoteMVPScott

♠

“You never said I couldn’t buy a cowboy hat for myself,” says Kent, with more triumph in his tone than the situation warrants. 

“I am so embarrassed to know you right now,” says Gabriel. “I think maybe I’ll just go back to my own place.”

Kent laughs and leans against the doorframe, hooking his fingers over the collar of Gabriel’s shirt and reeling him in. Gabriel is powerless to stop it. 

“See,” says Kent. “I was thinking about wearing it and nothing else, while riding you.”

“Great hat,” says Gabriel, sounding breathless to his own ears. “Love the hat.”

It’s ridiculous how much Gabriel has missed Kent, and it’s only been a few days. He’s missed him enough to let Kent lead him into the nearest bedroom of Kent’s vast house and to push him onto the bed. 

It’s ridiculous how turned on Gabriel is when Kent leans in and mouths up the side of Gabriel’s neck to his ear and whispers, “Two words, baby.”

Gabriel leans back to look Kent in the eye. He raises one eyebrow as Kent grins, dirty and slow.

“Reverse cowgirl.”

Gabriel laughs because he can’t help it, resting his forehead against Kent’s shoulder while Kent tugs at his t-shirt impatiently. He won’t admit how hot it is, pinned down to the bed by Kent’s weight, watching the play of muscles rippling beneath Kent’s skin as he slowly rises and falls, clenching around Gabriel’s cock. Kent’s back arches, taut and powerful, as he comes and Gabriel is powerless to do anything but follow, his fingers digging into Kent’s hips as he gazes up, through heavy-lidded eyes, at the sheen of sweat across Kent’s back and the way his hair curls slightly beneath his ridiculous cowboy hat. 

When Kent eases off and Gabriel disposes of the condom with fumbling fingers, they reach for each other and kiss, drowsily lingering over every caress. 

♠

Three Talking Points About The Las Vegas Aces  
1\. As with previous seasons, Kent Parson has been the most impressive individual in the team but this season, it seems like everyone around him has raised their games, too. Parson’s a runaway leader in points and goals in the NHL, but Jeff Forrester is in third place and Kristian Kivi’s goal-tending has been unparalleled this season. In the words of coach, Joshua Giddings, the Aces ‘have the right balance between individual effort and solid teamwork’.  
2\. The Aces haven’t lost a game in which they were leading at the end of the first period. That’s a hell of a statistic, given how often they take the lead. What is it about this team that make them so hard to break down? Obviously, veteran D-man and perennial Norris Trophy winner, Charles Beasley plays a major role and it’s not just when he’s on the ice. Rookie defender, Max Charbonneau, says that Beasley takes a lot of time to give his teammates tips and support, whether rookies or not. “Yeah, getting to play with Beastly has been one of the best parts of coming to Vegas,” says the younger Charbonneau, whose older brother is causing management some concern, in that he’s blasting through all of his bonus targets, making the franchise tighten their belts a little. There’s no such thing as too much depth in a hockey franchise but the salary cap can cause concern, even in a team like the Aces.  
3\. Head coach, Giddings, has committed to another five years with the Aces and, known for his meticulous attention to detail, it’s safe to say that he’s got each day planned to the last hour. We’d bet that there’s at least one Stanley Cup in the mix, too, and it may even be this season. The Aces are hot and their coaching staff know exactly how to light the fuse.

♠

They play the Habs on the Friday before Valentine’s Day, in Montreal. Kent’s family fly up to see them play. 

They win, thanks to a third period goal from Trembles, who looks pretty surprised that his hopeful slapshot goes in. Kent has no complaints, shouting congratulations into Trembles’ ear. He’s glad they’re not going to OT tonight. 

The media scramble doesn’t take too long and Kent knows he’s maybe a little shorter with the reporters than usual.

“Do you have Valentine’s weekend plans, Parse?” asks Martin, who’s one of Kent’s favourite beat reporters. 

“I sure do,” says Kent, wiping the back of his neck with a towel. “My family’s flown in for dinner so I gotta love you guys and leave you.”

When he gets out of the locker room, he can’t help smiling. His parents are talking to Charbo’s mother and the girls are talking to Aurelie, while Charbo’s gesturing at Bergy, in a way that’s probably meant to be threatening, except he’s smiling too much. 

Kent holds his arms out to the twins, who rush at him like they’re still small, even though they’re nearly fourteen, and tall, and slender like reeds. He can lift them both up, easily enough, and they shriek in his ears, in stereo. 

“You girls need to stop growing,” he says, smacking kisses on their cheeks and making them squirm. He plucks at Katie’s jersey. “I can’t believe you’re wearing Charbo’s shirt. It’s bad enough when Dad does it.” 

“Mom and I are wearing your shirt,” says Kristen, loyally. 

“And that’s why you’re the favourite.”

“Hey!” Katie punches his shoulder, before draping herself over him. “I miss you,” she says, quietly, and Kent keeps his arms around his sisters. 

“So,” he says, to Aurelie. “I’m guessing Charbo still hasn’t come to terms with you and Bergy, huh?”

Aurelie laughs. “Please don’t remind him. I’m not sure who he’s more protective over.” 

“When I told you to look after Bergy, I didn’t mean _look after_ ,” says Charbo, a little disgruntled. The effect is somewhat ruined by the way Bergy’s arm is slung over Charbo’s shoulders and the way that Charbo’s patting Bergy’s chest, companionably.

“It’s been over two years,” says Aurelie. “You can stop complaining any day now.” 

“So, where are we going for dinner?”

“You’re all coming back to our place,” says Aurelie, brightly. “We figured we could be more relaxed there, you know?”

Kent knows. He knows that this is the Charbonneaus’ way of giving him and Charbo a night with their families, when they don’t have to pretend to be anything or anyone other than themselves. 

♠

 **Las Vegas Aces** @lasvegasaces  
Check out our Valentine’s cards, starting with the King of Hearts, @KentParson aces.nhl.com

 **fight me** @hellsqueen  
oh my god, charbo’s valentine though. my heart.

 **battleborn** @battlebornhockey  
@hellsqueen FIGHTING FOR LOVE I CANNOT I AM ALL OUT OF CAN.

♠

They have to go back to the hotel before curfew but it’s been a really great evening. No one bats an eyelid when Kent decides to sit on Gabriel’s lap, in one of the oversized armchairs in the living room. 

“Saving space,” says Kent, smugly, as Gabriel rests his hand on Kent’s hip and hooks his chin over Kent’s shoulder. 

“Sure,” says Aurelie, curled up against Bergy. “You’re just taking one for the team.” 

Bergy drives them back to the hotel and promises to make time for a meal with them when the Habs go to Vegas. 

Gabriel’s kind of quiet when they make their way up to their room and Kent actually notices. Once they’re in the room, with the door closed behind them, Kent tugs Gabriel into his arms and kisses his cheek. He sighs, with what sounds like the utmost contentment, and Gabriel rubs Kent’s back. 

“Bergy asked me if he could ask Aurelie to marry him,” whispers Gabriel. It’s a bit strange, and maybe a lot old-fashioned, but Bergy had cornered Gabriel in the kitchen when they were making coffee, and asked. Gabriel was never going to say no. 

“I hope you made him sweat a little,” says Kent. 

Gabriel laughs softly and buries his nose against Kent’s neck. “‘m happy for them,” he says. 

“Does this mean I gotta ask Aurelie, when the time comes?” asks Kent and Gabriel freezes. 

“Fuck, _Kent_ ,” he says and he knows he sounds wrecked. Kent’s suddenly tense, too, and Gabriel figures he’s done a Parse special and spoken without thinking. Gabriel presses a kiss to Kent’s neck. “Only if I haven’t asked your father first, I guess.”

“You should probably check with the twins, too,” says Kent, after a moment. 

“It’s cool,” says Gabriel, his heart fluttering a little in his chest. “Katie loves me.”

“Come on,” says Kent. “Let’s go to bed.”

Gabriel laughs and makes sure to kiss Kent before he lets go. “You’re going to go freak out in the bathroom now, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” says Kent, shakily. He’s smiling though. “I love you.”

“I know,” says Gabriel and laughs harder when Kent calls him a dick. 

When they’ve brushed their teeth and changed into their sleep-pants, and when Kent has had his freak-out, Gabriel curls up around him and reaches across to turn out the light. “I love you too, Kent.” 

♠

Their first regulation loss of 2016 comes against the Capitals on Valentine’s Day. Charbo takes two penalties, and Max and Beastly take one apiece. The Caps score twice on the power play and Ovechkin adds insult to injury by bagging the empty netter at the end. 

“We’ll be better,” says Kent. “Next game. We gotta tighten up our discipline, that’s all.”

Charbo’s quiet during the team dinner but he seems happy enough to go for drinks with the guys. 

_Happy Valentine’s Day, honey. Hard luck about the game. Love to you and G._

Kent smiles at the text from his mother and replies to it, before deleting it. Impulsively, he sends a text to Jack. _Happy V-day, Zimms. See you in Vegas in two weeks. Can’t promise we won’t break your hearts._

 _Ha._ comes Jack’s reply, about two minutes later. Kent finds himself hoping that Jack really is seeing someone and that it wasn’t just a line to stop Kent from kissing him. Kent finds himself hoping that Jack is as happy as Kent is. He looks up to see Charbo leaning against the bar, talking to his brother, and they must be having one of their truces because Max is smiling, which makes him look more like Charbo than ever.

Kent sends another impulsive text. 

He picks up his drink, a pretty decent single malt. He’s trying to cultivate a taste for Scotch because he thinks it makes him appear more mature. Jeff says it makes him appear more Ron Burgundy but Jeff also preferentially drinks Budweiser, so what does he know? He watches as Charbo pulls his phone out of his pocket, and swipes the screen, to read the text. He watches as Charbo smiles, wide and happy, and looks over at him. Kent raises his glass to him and Charbo nods before turning his attention back to Max.

After a while, Charbo excuses himself and heads to the restroom. 

Kent should stay right where he is. 

♠

 **KING OF HEARTS** @acesgrrl  
oh my god is that a hickey

 **battleborn** @battlebornhockey  
@acesgrrl I THINK IT IS

 **fight me** @hellsqueen  
@battlebornhockey @acesgrrl GET IT PARSE

♠

Who’s the lucky girl? Even though there was a brief flurry of speculation about Kent Parson’s sexuality a little over a year ago, Parson’s love life has always been very private, to the point at which some have said it’s non-existent. In an off-day interview with Aces TV, however, a definite hickey was noticed below Parson’s jaw, and Twitter is all a-quiver with theories about who’s been nibbling on the Aces captain. Chances seem high that it’s a pop starlet because, for all of his attempts at privacy, Kent Parson has a type and that type is perky and blonde.

♠

 **fight me** @hellsqueen  
okay that’s needless and gross

 **KING OF HEARTS** @acesgrrl  
@hellsqueen never been more grateful to have a locked account

♠

The trade deadline approaches and everyone’s a little edgy because there’s so much speculation about who’s going where and, thanks to the Leafs, once a captain has been traded, it feels like no one’s safe.

“You’re not going to be traded, Parse,” says Jeff. “Like, literally any one of the rest of us could be gone tomorrow, but you’re here till the bitter end.”

“Yep,” says Beastly. “You’ll be last man out. Turn out the lights when you leave. Make sure the ‘drome’s locked up.” 

Charbo rubs Kent’s arm briskly. “Every year,” he says. “You worry for nothing every year.” 

“I know,” says Kent, his head drooping a little.

“Come on. Let’s go out for drinks,” says Jeff. “I’ve got, like, four weeks before I become a dad and as boring as Beastly here.”

Beastly barks out a laugh but everyone agrees readily enough. Barty, because he’s some kind of magic, manages to find a VIP section in a club, not too close to the Strip so there’s a chance they won’t get hassled. The music’s loud and the bassline thumps in the base of Kent’s spine and he goes out and dances with strangers, knowing that it will lead to nothing, and having more fun for it. 

When he gets back to their section, after a good forty minutes on the dance floor, Charbo’s got a glass of whiskey and a pint of water for him. Charbo’s sitting and talking to Jeff and Kent loves to see it; his teammates who are his friends and who are each other’s friends. He thinks that’s why the Aces have been doing as well as they have for the past few seasons. It’s not just about superstars, though they’ve got Jeff and Kivs and Beastly and, Kent allows, they’ve got Kent Parson. They’ve got these group of guys who would bleed for each other, and who sometimes do, and who’ll all come out to a club on a random Wednesday night because their captain needs reassurance. 

“Having fun?” 

Kent turns to see Barty, looming over him, and he smiles up at him. “The best. How did you find this place?”

“Owner is my wife’s sister’s first husband’s cousin,” says Barty. 

“Of course he is,” says Kent, startled into laughing. “Good work, Barty.”

“Kent,” says Barty, putting his hand on Kent’s forearm. “You know we always a team, even if people go? We always family.” 

Kent knows it’s true. That’s the thing. Bash is still Beastly’s best friend and Bergy is going to marry Charbo’s sister. 

“And,” says Barty. “We love our captain. Even with silly hair.”

Kent puts his hands up to his hair, which is kind of damp with sweat after his exertions on the dance floor. “You’re gonna be first against the wall in the new regime, Barty, you wait and see. My hair is a fucking _delight_.”

“I don’t have to love your hair,” says Barty, with this placid, lovely smile on his face. “As long as you keeping scoring goals and being our Parse.”

Kent swallows against a lump in his throat. “I’ll do my best. Can’t do much about the second part, though.”

Barty wraps his arms around Kent and, next thing he knows, there’s a weight at his back and he cranes his neck to look up at Beastly. 

“Parse sandwich,” says Beastly. 

His teammates are absolutely daft but Kent really does love them.

♠

Gabriel’s hungover when his phone rings. He can hear Kent growsing and grumbling on the other side of the bed and Kit Purrson voices her displeasure as Gabriel forces himself to sit upright. He looks at the caller ID and frowns.

“Addison?” he asks, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” says Addison, which is weird. Gabriel’s not sure he’s ever heard her apologise for anything before.

“‘s okay,” says Gabriel, dragging his hand over his face. “‘s not that early.”

“Not about waking you,” says Addison. “I wanted to get you before management calls you in ,which will be in about five minutes.”

“What’s happening?” asks Gabriel, and there’s an icy trickle down his back. 

“You’re being traded. To Montreal.” 

♠

Shock Trade Announced  
It had to happen eventually but, in order to deal with cap restrictions and to shore up their defences, the Las Vegas Aces have made a surprising trade. Gabriel Charbonneau, who was drafted in the third round in 2011, and who’s viewed by many as being part of the core of the team that has won the Stanley Cup once and been runners-up twice, is going to Montreal, in exchange for D Laurence Alvarez, a 2017 third round pick and a 2018 first round pick. 

Our analysts say that, under the surface, it’s a sensible trade. The Aces have a lot of depth at centre and their heavy reliance on Charles Beasley to bring it night after night means that it’s prudent to bring in a former first round pick, whose salary is considerably less than Charbonneau’s. If the Aces are going to push for the Stanley Cup this year, they’re going to have to leave no stone unturned in terms of trades and squad depth. 

♠

Charbo’s sitting in the locker room, pale and sick-looking, in a way that has nothing to do with the collective team hangover. His duffel is packed by his feet and everyone is quiet when Kent pushes the door open.

They probably heard Kent coming before they saw him.

“This is _bullshit_!” It’s wrong to say that Kent never raises his voice, because he does, but no one has heard this kind of vehemence from him before. “It’s bullshit,” he says again. 

“I have to go,” says Charbo, his lips barely moving, like he’s numb with cold and too much feeling. “They - there’s a flight. I have to pack up my apartment.”

Kent stares at Charbo because they both know that most of Charbo’s stuff is in Kent’s house now.

“I’ll help,” he says when what he means is that he wants to unpack every single thing that Charbo puts in a bag. He wants to be obstructive and loud and demanding. He wants to fasten himself to Charbo’s ankles and forbid him from leaving. 

“We - there’s practice,” says Charbo. 

There is. It’s not optional. 

“Fuck that,” says Kent. “I’m helping.” He walks over to his locker and grabs his keys from his bag. “Come on.” 

He doesn’t stay to watch Charbo say goodbye to everyone.

♠

Aces Captain goes AWOL, pays the price  
Kent Parson wasn’t seen at Aces practice today and, by virtue of the franchise rules, it means he has to sit out tomorrow’s game against the Houston Aeros. That’s right, folks. Kent Parson is a healthy scratch, probably for the first time in his career.

♠

 **Las Vegas Aces** @lasvegasaces  
Thanks for the memories, Charbo. 

♠

Gabriel wonders if he could have avoided this. It’s common knowledge that he owns a house in Montreal but doesn’t own a place in Vegas. There are people trying to spin it like he never truly settled in, even when last week, they were describing him as one of the core. 

Kent is in the driver’s seat, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as he stares straight ahead. They were going to send a car for Gabriel but Kent told them to cancel it. It’s probably not normal, for the captain of a team to drive his freshly-traded former teammate to the airport, but nothing about Kent and Gabriel has ever been normal. 

“I love you,” says Kent, his jaw clenched slightly. “I love you so much. Why are they doing this?” 

“I don’t— Stupid reasons,” says Gabriel because they are stupid fucking reasons. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Addison drive such a hard bargain when he re-signed his contract. 

“Maybe if they’d known,” says Kent. “Maybe if I’d just fucking _told_ them.”

Gabriel swallows. “Maybe they’d have traded me faster,” he says. He doesn’t think that’s true. He’s never felt anything other than supported by management but it’s one thing to have a gay player. It’s another thing entirely to have the captain come out. 

He reaches across and glides his fingers over Kent’s hand. Kent lets go of the steering wheel to clutch Gabriel’s hand in his. 

“I hate this,” says Kent. “I hate this so much.” 

“We — we’ll make it work. I don’t know. I’ll come see you when I can. You’ll do the same. After we — after you win the Cup this year —” Gabriel’s voice cracks, to his horror. 

“I’d have given it to you,” says Kent. “If we won it, I was going to hand it to you.”

They’re at the airport before Gabriel knows it, or wants it. He turns in the passenger seat to face Kent. “I love you, Kent. We’ll make it work.” Impulsively, he lifts Kent’s hand to his lips. 

When Gabriel gets out of the car and transfers his bags onto a trolley, he stands and watches as Kent pulls away. 

♠

Stanley Cup Champions 2016!  
The Aces have done it. Last night, the Aces captain, Kent Parson, lifted the Stanley Cup high above his head for the second time. To the surprise of no one, he then passed it to veteran forward Jakub Bartos. 

When asked what he was going to do for the summer, Parson, looking exhausted but happy beneath the glaring lights of the Battledrome, grinned. “Spending it with family. Maybe not getting out of bed. It’s been a long season and it hasn’t all been good but this is pretty great. I think we’re all just ready to spend some time with our loved ones and let it soak in.”

♠

_You’re as subtle as a brick._

Kent smiles at the text and replies quickly. _Wait up for me._

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> +So. Happy Valentine's Day?  
> +And, rest assured, this is not the last you have seen of Kent Parson and Gabriel Charbonneau, although this marks the conclusion of _Bad Boy Boogie_. Keep an eye on [this tumblr](http://badboyboogieouttakes.tumblr.com) for excerpts and extras and sit tight for the next project. Thank you all again, so so much and I do believe in happy endings.


End file.
